hum sath sath hai
by duo angel
Summary: char log unki mushkil samay may kaise sath dethe hai ek dusre ko


Hi guys here is the new story nd this is the sequel of my story behen ki pyar enjoy it guys let us meet at the end

Recap of behen ki pyar :in dt tarika nd shreya were sisters nd tarika was ill nd shreya took care of her bt duo were restless in bureo so rajath nd sachin talked wth acp sir nd made them go to home in evening all cid team except vinith nd nikhil cme to meet tarika all had some fun nd had dinner nd wnt home except duo so abb aage

All left frm tarika's home ..only duo were left ..shreya and tarika were cleaning the kithchen ...while duo were engaged in talks

Meanwhile shreya remembered something nd she went to room ..she came out wth medicnes and gave them to her ...

Tarika :(smiles):ohho shre kyun ithna chintha karthi ho ?main teek hu

Shreya (smile):mujhe apki nahi kisi aur ki chintha hai

Tarika (surprised ):kiski ?

Shreya :wo jho waha baithe hai na aur apko dekh rahe hai na unki chintha hai mujhe apko patha hai bhaiya kithna pareshan the ...ab tho un ke liye apko teek hona he hoga

Tarika blushes

Tarika looks at abhi nd smiles

Shreya :app aise he rahiye tab bhaiya ko bhi acchi lagthi hai aur hame bhi

(after some time thy finished the work nd thy both settlled nd handed ovr coffee cups to duo thy accepted happily)

Daya :boss chalo na thel ke athe hai

Abhi:nahi daya maan nahi hai

Daya :boss plz chalo na seheth ke liye acchi hai

Tarika:daya tum ar shreya jawo aur tehel ke ajja wo bhi subah se kaam kar rahi hai use bhi thoda change milegi

Abhi:ha daya taru teek keh rahi hai ja

Daya :ha bhai ab tho bhabhi ki har bath tumhe sahi lagthi hai

Abhi :ha jaise tumhe shreya ki har bath sahi laghti hai

Daya was about to say some thing but tarika cutted him

Tarika :abb bas bhi karo dono aur daya ja shreya ke sath

(and dareya went frm der )

Outside

Daya: shrey aaj mein bahut kush hun aaj puri cid team n kitne time baad ek saath dinner kiya aur sab kitne kush the. 

Shreya: hmm yeh to hai di, jiju ,acp sir, sachin sir, Freddy sir sab khush the aur aap bhi to kush the (smiling tone) 

Daya: pr shreya hume walk pr nahi aana chahiye tha 

Shreya: kyun 

Daya: kyun kya..tumne itna saara kaam kiya hai.. Taru ki tabiyat karab thi to saara dinner tumne prepare kiya hai... Tum thak gayi hogi 

Shreya: daya aap chinta mat kijhiye mein bilkul theek hun (assuring tone). 

Daya: chinta kyun nahi hogi shrey mein tumse pyaar Jo krta hun. 

Shreya:mein bhi aapse bahut pyaar krti hun daya aap faltu ki tension lete hai.. 

Daya: theek hai jee apka hukum sir akho pr (smiling tone) 

Shreya: (blushing) kya daya aap bhi naa... Daya hume vapas ghr chalna chaiye 

Daya: kyun shreya kya hua tumhari tabiyat to theek hai naa? 

Shreya: haan daya mein to bilkul theek hun pr di unki dawai ka time ho gaya hoga. 

Daya: tum sach mein bahut achi ho itna tired hone k baad bhi tumhe taru ka kitna dyaan hai 

Shreya: dyaan kyun naa rakhu unhone mujhe choti behen s bhi jyada pyaar diya hai 

Daya: pr shrey tum chinta mat karo abhijeet hai naa tarika ka khyaal rakhne k liye 

Shreya: haan jiju to di ka mujse bhi jyada achi tarah s khyal rakhenge 

Daya: hum aisa kerte hain udhar benches pr baith te hai ( daya says while pointing toward the benches) 

Shreya: hmm chaliye

Abhijeet: taru tum theek hona tum esa karo tum room mein jakar rest krlo (caring tone) 

Tarika: Abhi mein bilkul theek hun vaise bhi abhi fever nahi hai. Aur mein subah s rest hi to kr rahi hun

shrey n mujhe bed s hilne bhi nahi diya... 

Abhijeet: shreya kitni achi hai aaj saara dinner usne khud hi prepare kiya tumhari kitni fikar hai usko.. 

Tarika: hogi kyun nahi akhir meri choti si pyari si behen Jo hai.. 

Abhijeet: acha jee aur hum kya hain (innocent tone) 

Tarika (blushing): aap mere hone wale husband jo hain... 

Abhijeet: tarika tumne apni dawai khali? 

Tarika: umm... Voh.. Uhh.. ha abhi ek doss li may 

Abhijeet:ek doss aur ek doss nahi li... Tarika itni irresponsible kaisi ho sakti ho tum.. Tumhe 104 c fever tha aur tum dawai khana bhi bhul gayi.. Tumne apni koi fikar hi nahi hai (in scolding tone) 

Tarika: Abhi mein apni fikar kyun karungi mera khyal rakhne k liye tum aur shrey hai naa(deep tone) 

Abhijeet: acha vishwas hai mujpr aur shreya pr 

Tarika: tum dono pr mujhe khud s bhi jyada vishwas hai 

Abhijeet: aur mein yeh wada krta hun ki yeh vishwas kabhi nahi tutega.. 

Tarika: thanks abhi I love you 

Abhijeet: I love you too... Pr tum abhi Chalo room mein tumhe rest krna hai.. 

Tarika: pr... 

Abhijeet: koi pr vr nahi chalo 

Tarika: teek hai chalthi hu per un dono ko tho ane do fir chaltha hu sone

Abhi :hmm teek hai

(soon dareya came back and settled in hall )

Tarika :hogai dono ki baathe

Shreya :ha di aur kya app dawai li ya nahi

Tarika :arey le li meri ma tum aur tumhari jiju har wakth dawai ki peeeche he padi rehthi ho aur upar se tumhare diye hue kadve soup aur tumhare jiju k diye hue kadvi dawai k baad 

Daya: koi baat nahi taru yeh jaruri tha... Pr acha hai ki tumahari tabiyat theek hai.. 

Tarika: are aap log bekaar mein chinta krte hain mein bilkul fit and fine hun 

Abhijeet: chinta kaise nahi hogi tumari.. 

Daya: vaise aaj kitne time baad maza aaya sabke saath dinner mein... 

Abhijeet: haan yaar yeh to hai 

Shreya: sabse jyada khush to freedy sir the.. 

Abhijeet: bhabhi jee k haath k khane s fursat jo mil gayi (in usual teasing tone) 

All laughed on this statement... 

Tarika: mein to chahti hun jaldi s humari shaadi go Jaye aur hum sab saath rahe 

Shreya: di sirf saath rehna hi reason hai yaa.. 

Tarika(blushing):shreyyyy( warning tone) apni badi behen ko chidana achi baat nahi hoti.. 

Daya: chahta to mein bhi hun ki humari shaadi jaldi hojaye.. 

Abhijeet: hamari shaadi jab honi hogi ho jayegi abhi

Daya :ha wo tho hai aur abhi kyu na hum ajj rath yahi ruk jathe hai bahuth der bhi ho chuki hai 

Shreya: haan yeh sahi rahega.. 

And girls went to der room nd duo went to guest room and slept peaceffuly un aware of wht was cuming in der life

So guys here is d new story based on oly cid team nd no other charecters so plz do read nd review

Aur kya honewala hai in sab ke life may jane ke liye stay tuned bye

Your's

Duo angel

;


End file.
